


I could have loved you

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, PWF, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Smut, khanolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: From the very first moment, they had this mysterious bond. Never had she felt as drawn to a man as she felt drawn to Khan Noonien Singh....And now she had to take him to the showers...





	I could have loved you

Molly straightened the skirt of her blue uniform, taking a deep breath. She glanced at the red shirts on either side of her, their weapons ready and their faces stern. She flinched as the doors slid open soundly. Her heart was beating faster the closer they got to his cell.

They only stopped for Molly to get fresh clothes and towels, shampoo and soap out of a closet. She blushed furiously as the black briefs slipped through her fingers and she quickly hid them between the black shirt and trousers. Then she sighed.

This was going to be embarrassing.

 

Without even looking at him, she felt the exact moment his piercing blue-green eyes settled on her and she tried very hard not to blush in front of him (which she knew she would do anyway. She did so every time) and gathered all her strength to finally lift her gaze. Her heart did a little flip as their eyes met.

“So, the Captain has finally decided to be civil”, he purred in this unique voice that vibrated through her body and his lip curled up into a crooked grin.

The words stuck in her throat, Molly only managed a nod to one of her guards and the tall man stepped forward to open the cell. Khan moved like a panther as he walked out of his prison and held her gaze as he stepped right in front of her. He was too close, she thought in panic as she felt his increased body heat caressing her skin like a warm summer wind. His musky scent filled her nose.

Molly’s skin was tingling and for one second she forgot who and where she was.

 

“Bones…I mean, Dr. McCoy wants me to run some more tests on you…after you had a shower”, she stammered and wanted to kick herself for behaving like a school girl with a crush.

This man was a murderer, a terrorist, she reminded herself and straightened her back.

Khan only smiled in amusement, as if he knew exactly how attracted she was to him.

 

In fact, she had never felt so drawn to a man before.

 

And she was so ashamed that she felt that way, that she couldn’t stop looking at him without wanting to feel his skin pressed against hers.

A red shirt cleared his throat and shrieked Molly out of her disturbing fantasies. She nodded to no one in particular and the red shirt motioned Khan to follow the doctor.

The occasional squeak of a rubber sole touching the floor and the beeping on a nearby console was all Molly heard as she guided them to the sanitary facilities.

Yet she could feel Khan’s presence in her back. He was so close, the little hairs in her neck stood, a shiver ran down her spine and for one second she thought she could feel his fingers playing with her long ponytail.  
  


She was nothing but glad when they finally reached their destination.

Still clutching his shower things and fresh clothes, Molly walked into the changing room and placed them onto the low bench. She could feel his eyes on her as she slipped out of the room quickly, giving him some privacy. The guards remained with him, of course.

 

Molly stood in front of the shower cabin, listening to the constant stream of water. Khan’s been in there for ten minutes now and the guards were getting restless.

“What is he doing in there?”

Molly only shrugged and then her eyes widened when the red shirt looked at her expectantly.

Her first thought was to protest.

Then she reminded herself that she was a doctor, darn it.

What would they think of her if she refused to look at him?

  
Determined to act professionally, Molly turned around and opened the blind to peek inside the spacious shower.

She swallowed hard.

 

Of course she had known he would be beautiful.

His tight fitting clothes left little to the imagination.

And yet her breath got caught in her throat as she saw the water run past his broad shoulders, following the ups and downs of his muscular back before it climbed the full, firm cheeks of his butt only to rush down those hills again and explore his hard muscled thighs and calves.

Molly’s lips parted as desire washed over her, setting her skin on fire.

 

As if he knew she was watching him, he slowly turned around, his head held into the stream.

Molly’s brown eyes roamed over his well-defined chest, arms and hands, those wonderful artist hands with so much blood on them.  She knew she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t help but gaze at his penis for a moment.

Even this part of him was perfect, she thought and bit her lip before she looked up again.

 

Brown eyes met blue.

 

Molly shrieked and slammed the blind shut.

“What’s wrong?” the red shirts asked and readied their weapons.

“Nothing”, she quickly replied in a high-pitched voice and cleared her throat. “Give him another minute and then get him out of there. Bring him to the medical center. I have to prepare the tests”, she said and literally fled the room, hoping that her colleagues hadn’t seen the red colour in her cheeks.

 

Several minutes later, the door to the examination room slid open and she heard bare footsteps on the floor as they approached her. Molly refused to look at him yet, preparing the instruments. When she finally did turn around, she froze in mid-motion.

Singh was only wearing the black trunks. The rest of his clothes were lying abandoned on one of the three biobeds. And no sign of the guards.

Her eyes hurried to the closed door.

“Worried I have killed them?” he asked, amused.

Molly took a step back, her eyes glued to him. His still wet hair fell into his face and a few droplets of water were rolling down his neck.

“What have you done to them?” Molly asked, her voice shaking.

“Nothing. They are waiting outside. They said you wanted some privacy.”

“They would never…” she started and wanted to hurry past him when he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. Molly gasped and looked at him with wide eyes, his clean scent making her mouth water.

Even now, with two guards possibly dead outside, she wanted him.

She was sick.

“They are alive, Doctor. You know I won’t hurt you.”

His voice was like velvet and he drew her even closer until their faces were only inches apart.

“How can I possibly trust you?” she asked and realized that she wanted nothing more than that.

Instead of answering her, he let go of her arm, only holding her in place with his eyes.

They looked so different now, she thought, all the coldness and cruelty gone, replaced with a tenderness that made her heart ache.

“Khan…”, she heard herself whisper and he closed his eyes.

“Molly…”

She shuddered as her name fell from his lips, spoken for the first time, with so much affection.

 

This was wrong, her inner voice whispered as she placed her hands on his upper arms, gently moving upwards to his shoulders.

His skin was soft and warm.

_Terrorist! Murderer!_  did it echo through her mind as her fingertips brushed over his pale skin, her palms coming to rest on his defined chest.

Then he opened his eyes and those exceptional ocean-coloured irises captured.

  
Everything around them faded away.

  
His luscious lips with the perfect cupid’s bow parted as he snaked his arms around her small waist, pulling her against him. Almost shyly at first, his hand explored her back, all the way up to her neck and down again. Molly gasped as she felt his hand covering her butt cheek, gently squeezing it.

It became harder to breathe as this beautiful man claimed her body bit by bit, causing her skin to shiver over and over again. Her fingers wandered into his damp hair and she pulled him down.

Both of them closed their eyes.  
  


It felt like an explosion erupting inside of her when he pressed his lips to hers.  
  


She couldn’t help but moan into his mouth as tenderness turned into passion within a minute, hesitant tongues licking hungrily, caressing fingers firmly kneading skin.

Khan lifted Molly up on the biobed and she spread her legs willingly to close the gap between their bodies.

His hand curved around her butt and pulled her center against his. Molly gasped, feeling him hot and hard and throbbing through the thin fabric of their underwear. He kissed and sucked and licked the delicate skin on her neck while his slender fingers snaked under her short skirt. A hoarse moan fell from her lips and she flinched as she felt his fingers stroking her sex.

Khan broke the kiss and looked at her, thinking he might have hurt her. She blushed in embarrassment and he grinned boyishly as he understood, starting to move his fingers once again, watching her bite her lips to refrain from moaning yet again. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she looked at him, caressing her until her panties were soaked.

  
“How long has it been for you?”, he whispered hoarsely, his breath hot on her wet lips.

“Years”, Molly breathed, her hands roaming over his strong chest and flat abdomen.

“Can it beat 300?”

Molly couldn’t help but giggle as he looked at her with a playful smile. She shook her head and bit her lip as she slipped her fingers into his briefs and snaked them around his hard cock.

With a low grunt he squeezed his eyes shut and buried his head in her neck, biting and nibbling at her skin. Slowly she stroked him, theen wandered even lower to cup his testicles.

Khan hissed and covered her hand with his through the fabric of his underwear, teaching her how he wanted to be pleased.  
  


Molly was a fast learner.  
  


With an amused smile she heard Khan exhale a high-pitched gasp as he quickly pulled her hand out of his briefs.

He looked at her, eyes glazed over with lust. He cupped her cheeks to kiss her fiercely, his hands roaming over her body, stroking her pebbled nipples through her uniform with his thumbs.

“If we could do this properly,” he whispered hoarsely while he hiked up her skirt to pull down her panties, kneeling down, “in privacy, without time pressure,” he kissed her inner thigh as he straightened up, “I would kiss you all over, taste every inch of your skin.”

A surprised squeal escaped Molly’s throat as his tongue dipped into her wet folds, quickly exploring her and doing an extra swirl around her swollen clit.

Khan made a pleased ‘ _mmh_ ’ and nibbled at her breast, which was very unsatisfying through the uniform. Molly grew more impatient by the second and she let her fingers slide into his damp hair to pull him in for another kiss, tasting herself on his tongue.

Not breaking the kiss, Molly pulled down Khan’s pants and freed his manhood, taking him in her hands, causing Khan to moan against her lips.

They looked at each other for a moment.

“I would understand if you didn’t want it to happen like this…”

His voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper and his eyes were blazing with lust. His cock was erect and pulsating, and yet he offered to stop. Not many men were able – or would even consider – to do this.

What a mysterious creature he was, Molly thought and let her fingertips run along his elegant cheekbone.

Khan closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, as if he needed her warmth more than anything. He rested his head against hers and looked at her through heavy eyelids.

Molly kissed him then, slow and soft, and he wrapped his arms around her back to pull her as close to him as possible while his soft lips were moving over hers.  
  


The doctor was once more surprised about the tenderness of this violent man’s touch.

He was so much more than just a terrorist and she wished she would have the time to get to know all of him.

From the first moment their eyes had met, they had had this mysterious bond and Molly wondered how close they could have gotten if life hadn’t chosen to make them opponents.  
  


“I want you, Khan”, did it escape her as soon as her lips were free.

He looked at her with those fascinating eyes and she saw her own feelings mirrored in them.

“All of you”, she added with a mischievous smile and as he furrowed his brows, she snaked her fingers around his shaft.

A chuckle left his throat and he pressed a firm kiss on her lips.

“You are something special, Dr. Hooper.”

With a boyish smile he hooked his hands in the hollows of her knees and wrapped her legs around his slender hips.

Molly bit her lower lip in anticipation, her hands never ceasing to touch this beautiful man, feeling his soft skin under her fingertips. She felt his muscles flex as he slowly pushed into her, finally uniting them. 

  
At first, Khan focused on each thrust, enjoying every single one of them, making sure he filled her to the hilt.  
  


Molly moaned and gasped, her eyelids heavy. She looked at him while he fucked her slowly. His eyes were sparkling and he watched her face as lust washed over it every time he pushed into her again.

It was wonderful and torturous at the same time. Molly clenched her walls around him and leaned back, meeting his thrusts with rolling hips. Khan groaned and dug his fingers into her skin, intensifying his motions.

Soon, his passion overpowered him and his skin slapped against hers as he pounded her properly.

 

Her high-pitched moans and her hot, slick cunt drove him mad. He wanted to rip off her uniform and feel every inch of her delicate skin on his, but the last bit of common sense in him reminded him where they were and that this was most probably the only uniform in reach at the moment.

  
Still, he needed more of her.

  
So with an impatient growl, he pushed up her uniform until her soft belly and her brazier-covered breasts were exposed. With his strong hands he ripped the flimsy thing apart (no one would notice if she didn’t wear one, he concluded) and grinned as she let out a shocked squeal before he bent over to suck Molly’s left, pebbled nipple into his mouth. His tongue curled around and flicked over it and Molly had to bite her lip so she wouldn’t scream. His hot mouth on her breast and his hard cock were too much to bear and her arms gave in and she fell rather gracelessly onto the biobed.

“Oh dear” she said and covered her face with both her hands.  
  


She really was an idiot sometimes.  
  


But Khan only chuckled and repositioned her until he was buried deep within her again and Molly moaned into her hands as he continued to penetrate her.

She peeked through her hands and as she saw her strong, beautiful lover smiling down at her while he moved, she uncovered her face completely.

Khan stroke her flushed cheek and let his fingertips run down her throat to cup her breast, gently massaging it.

Molly bit her lip as he pinched her nipple hard for a second. Then he bent down to place a soothing kiss on it.

For a moment, he rested all his weight on her and Molly moaned in pleasure, feeling his hot skin on hers.

Wanting more, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. She felt him even deeper now and she arched her back against his, begging him to move faster without words.

Khan thrust slowly again, his hands on her arse, lifting it up so he could push in even deeper.

“This might be a good time to tell you I can go for hours.”

 

She nearly came when he whispered that into her ear, his voice making her shiver all over.

If only they could, she thought.

 

“We don’t have hours, love”, she said quietly, looking into his eyes, her fingers playing with his hair. After a moment, she could see the realization dawning on him.

“Right”, he pressed through gritted teeth, violently reminded of their situation.

  
This would be the only time they would be together.

  
He kissed her almost desperately then, holding nothing back.

With one hand in her hair and the other kneading her butt cheek, he took possession of her breast with his lips once more and made sure to please her as much as possible while he thrust hard and fast.

Molly squirmed underneath him, her skin tingling and her belly tightening, getting closer to the edge every second. She massaged his cock with her muscles and he groaned, his hot breath hitting the wet skin of her breast.

He uttered her name and kissed her again, his tongue entangling with hers while his hand reached between their sweating bodies to tease Molly’s clit.

She knew she couldn’t take this wonderful torture for very long, yet she was surprised by the sudden, violent orgasm raging through her body like fire, her limps shaking uncontrollably.

Khan stifled her cry with a kiss and wrapped both arms around her, slamming his cock into her, feeling the waves of her orgasm, her tight walls flexing around him until it became too much for him. He buried his head in her neck to stifle a groan as he came hard, his eyes squeezed shut and his cock pumping his semen deep into his lover’s slick cave.

 

**~oOo~**

 

For a long moment, it was quiet except for their ragged breaths. Khan’s head was still buried in the crook of Molly’s neck. He still had his arms around her petite body, not ready to let go yet. With closed eyes he enjoyed her caressing fingers on his back and her tender kisses on his shoulder and neck.

After all this plotting and fighting and killing, the gentle woman underneath him managed to silence his thirst for revenge for a few minutes. She reminded him that he was more than a superior warrior, that a part of him was still human. This part of him longed for this woman. Khan wanted to have her by his side when it was all over and he was reunited with his crew. What a life it would be, he mused while he turned his head to kiss her. How wonderful it would be to explore space with her as his wife, her comforting arms waiting for him after battle.

With images inside his head of a life that would never be, Khan finally straightened up and helped Molly off the bio bed. No word was spoken while they dressed, but when they were done, they looked at each other.

  
Khan smiled sadly as he saw her covered by her uniform again and the life he dreamed of quickly faded away. Her brown eyes were looking up at him and he lifted a hand to brush a lose strand of hair out of her face. He tugged it behind her ear and cupped her cheek, gently stroking her cheekbone with his thumb.

Tears were brimming in her eyes and he clenched his jaw at the pain that shot through his heart.

  
He could really love this woman.

  
Maybe he already did.

  
His hand moved into her neck and pulled her close for one last, savouring kiss, which couldn’t possibly last long enough.

 

The alarm went off all of a sudden and Khan and Molly reluctantly let go of each other.

“Perfect timing, as always”, Khan snarled and Molly nodded, hastily wiping a tear off her cheek.

Loud banging and cursing came from the other side of the door and Molly turned around to take a look. When she turned back, a phaser was being pushed into her hand.

“It’s set to stun. You need at least three shots to knock me out. But you know that.”

Molly’s eyes got huge and she shook her head. She wanted to set the weapon aside, but he cupped her hand with his.

“You have to do it, Molly, or they'll get suspicious.”

“I don’t care.”

“But I do.”

His voice was like warm summer rain and Molly swallowed hard as he stepped back. All the while, her rescue was cutting the door open.

“You better start screaming…” Khan said softly and pushed over the table with the instruments. A few other things crashed down to the floor, Molly flinching every time.

“Now”, he ordered her, spreading his arms. Molly glanced at the door. They were halfway through.

“Molly!”

“I can’t!”

“Do you want me to make you do it?”

Molly flinched again, his voice like a knife, cutting her flesh. She shook her head again, tears now spilling from her eyes.

“Then do it!”

He shouted now and she flinched again, taking a step back as he took one step in her direction. She held out the phaser in front of her and he nodded, his posture strong and his jaw clenched while his eyes remained soft.

 

Molly screamed and fired.

Again.

And again.

 

Just as the doors opened, Khan collapsed onto the ground. Bones, Spock and Kirk and several redshirts stormed into the med bay, not pausing to take in the scene before them, totally convinced that Khan had attacked Molly. Bones took her shaking body in his arms while the guards secured Khan’s unconscious body, carried him out of the room and back into his cell.

“I’m sorry, Molly. I thought he had a soft spot for you. I thought he wouldn’t…” Bones whispered soothingly, stroking her back while Molly’s eyes were fixed on the open door.

“You won’t have to see him again. From now on, I’ll deal with him myself.”

Molly started crying at that.

 

She would never see her lover again.

  
...She could have loved him.

  
...Maybe she already did.


End file.
